The War Room
Well, firstly, let's start this off with a big hello from the regulars and mods of the War Room. Welcome to The War Room Wiki Page. Secondly... MENU! The War Room Wiki free to join us! The Ages of the War Room The Before-The-Before Age: An age of peace; when nobody trolled. Kong had only been up for a year. Mods were never -''' NEVER''' - needed. It was an excellent time, late '07. Rest in peace. The Before Age: An age of craziness where the one known as the super troll lived in, a time of role-playing and joy. Not perfect, but still great. R.I.P Before Age The Golden Age: The greatest time of the War Room, where the 5 Lords of War originated and barely any trolls were in the room. Because of that, mods were rarely needed R.I.P- I would have wrote more about it but I wasn't there dangit -Inkspots ..I was there. It was a time of happiness and joy, we all lived in peace. Trolling was at a minimum. Not much more can be said, we were happy, we were peaceful. Farewell to you Golden Age, You shall, now and forevermore, be missed. -Rose_dude I was there, too... great time. Just.. perfect. -7sMyLuckyNumber The Troll Age: Pretty much now, when mods are almost always needed, god help us all. GTFO troll age. The 5 Lords of War Rose_dude: Awesome guy; a regular. I'm in fear he might leave kong; let's pray that he doesn't. HOLIER THAN THOU. Why are you in fear, I shall always be here. Hello, I am Rose, Lord of War of the East. -Rose_dude Poetic4death: A good person, but I think she's left Kong. Let us hope that she returns. "I'm not a good person...well you can argue that all you want...I know what I am...and I am what I am...well hell...whatever..but I didn't leave per se...but might as well."-Poetic4death love ya to friend :D i hope u start coming on more -rawrimadino0 no one agrees with me anymore hope that changes -inkspots "SEE! I didn't leave...just been busy! TOTALLY different..still tho I'm not a good person. I never have been and never will be. Love me or hate me..either way...I don't care. You can't change me." Draconas12: Quiet but powerful man scares the hell out of me -inkspots Lol, why? He is actually really nice :P-rawrimadinosaur0 Still scares me. -inkspots xD weirdo - rawrimadinosaur0 Joey's amazing..not scary sheesh! - poetic4death Frecklez: Fun person, seems to be the only one who can get draconas12 out of his silence shell. A leprechaun who loves photography. Frecklez!! the amazing one!! - poetic4death Steph: I heard it myself, she said she left Kong, because someone, who I guess was really close, said they hate her. So, this place is to be taken for whoever has been here long enough; and yes, she told me she left kong. We all (well a chosen few of us..) hope you come back Steph -poetic4death Silentwolf123: (Ex-lord) One of the greatest of us all, he shall be missed, we hope you return my friend, we still await an end to the Age of trolls. -Rose_dude Hallowers: (Ex-lord) Another great, She has left us because of the loss of Silentwolf, We miss you Hallowers. You shall never be forgotten... Please come back to us. -Rose_dude Hallowers.. for those of us who can remember her.. she was awesome. -7sMyLuckyNumber Regulars Sniperwolf777: He is Anti-Roleplaying. Well, he doesn't like anyone. So don't talk to him. Themeeper: Nice girl. a lot of potential. She's smart, funny, beautiful (don't erase that please), been kind of sad lately. Let's hope that changes. Rose_Dude: Lord of War and all-around awesome dude. i want to know how those petals come out of nowhere -inkspots .....Um, I think they come from magic. -Rose_dude shadow101199: Nice guy, always stealing peoples' souls. =P ChocolateLover: Nice girl. Ice goddess; really good one at that. RAWRimadinosaur: Bipolar, but she's nice more than depressed. HALLELUJAH lol, because I'm awesome like that xD Rawr! - rawrimadinosaur "Again.. another great person ^^ loves ya marina! Platonically of course"-poetic4death Inkspots: I only care about a certain few on Kong. If you want the list, just ask me. PLEASE DON`T DROP THE BOMB ON ME! deathsmainman21:josh..or to the limited few..joshy ^^ "One of the greatest people ever" -poetic4death Godofalltacos: